


Minhyuk- Angst series.

by MXlife



Series: Minhyuk + Ot6 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), angst series, everyone kida hurts minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXlife/pseuds/MXlife
Summary: A series of one shots,  where Minhyuk gets hurt in different ways.





	1. Jooheon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I hurt my baby like this, especially cuz he's my bias.  
> But it is what it is,  
> I did what I did,  
> Let's hope you guys enjoy.

Minhyuk was in love. He wasn't one to deny it.  
Affection bubbled up in his heart whenever he thought of Jooheon.  
He felt so close to the other.  
And even though it had only been a few months, minhyuk felt his heart beat become fast whenever the other was around. 

He held in his hand an expensive box of chocolates. He knew Jooheon loved caramels. He remembered Kihyun joking about how whipped he was and giggled. He was whipped, and he loved it! 

"Honey! I'm home" Minhyuk shouted as he walked into the house. Jooheon had returned from a trip and Minhyuk had missed him a little too much.  
He still remembered their last meeting.  
It was at the party at Hyungwon's place. They were both a little tipsy and Minhyuk had felt a connection. They'd even held hands all the way back home. If it wasn't for Jooheon's cats, Minhyuk was sure, they would've kissed. 

We'll, he was glad they didn't do it. He wanted to be sober when they kissed for the first time. 

Walking into the house he noticed Jooheon crouching behind the tv set. 

"What's up Jooheon?" Minhyuk asked.  
An orange head popped up to greet him.  
"Oh hyung, your here!" Joohron said, his voice sounding strained.  
"Yoshi stole my watch! And she's not giving it back!" Jooheon said.  
"Just wait for her to get bored, you can always fish it out once she's done playing with it right?"  
"Yeah… but I gotta go to the studio. I'm meeting this new rapper who is interested in a collaboration." He said, dipping his head back. 

"Oh… I thought we were gonna watch movies and hang out." Minhyuk said, his excitement from seeing the younger after so many days dying down.  
"Sorry hyung, can we call a rain check? I've been blowing off the guy since the past few days." He said. Then realising what he'd said, Jooheon's ears turned red, and he looked away. 

Minhyuk was in love. He wasn't one to deny it.  
Affection bubbled up in his heart whenever he thought of Jooheon.  
He felt so close to the other.  
And even though it had only been a few months, minhyuk felt his heart beat become fast whenever the other was around. 

He held in his hand an expensive box of chocolates. He knew Jooheon loved caramels. He remembered Kihyun joking about how whipped he was and giggled. He was whipped, and he loved it! 

"Honey! I'm home" Minhyuk shouted as he walked into the house. Jooheon had returned from a trip and Minhyuk had missed him a little too much.  
He still remembered their last meeting.  
It was at the party at Hyungwon's place. They were both a little tipsy and Minhyuk had felt a connection. They'd even held hands all the way back home. If it wasn't for Jooheon's cats, Minhyuk was sure, they would've kissed. 

We'll, he was glad they didn't do it. He wanted to be sober when they kissed for the first time. 

Walking into the house he noticed Jooheon crouching behind the tv set. 

"What's up Jooheon?" Minhyuk asked.  
An orange head popped up to greet him.  
"Oh hyung, your here!" Joohron said, his voice sounding strained.  
"Yoshi stole my watch! And she's not giving it back!" Jooheon said.  
"Just wait for her to get bored, you can always fish it out once she's done playing with it right?"  
"Yeah… but I gotta go to the studio. I'm meeting this new rapper who is interested in a collaboration." He said, dipping his head back. 

"Oh… I thought we were gonna watch movies and hang out." Minhyuk said, his excitement from seeing the younger after so many days dying down.  
"Sorry hyung, can we call a rain check? I've been blowing off the guy since the past few days." He said. Then realising what he'd said, Jooheon's ears turned red, and he looked away.  
"You've been back for a few days now? Why didn't you tell me?" Minhyuk felt his heart sink a bit. Was Jooheon trying to avoid him? 

"Uh… you know, I was just setting things up, unpacking and all…" He was still not looking at Minhyuk.  
He was almost gonna rush past Minhyuk when the older managed to stop him. 

"At least take this, I got some chocolates for you. I know how much you like them." Minhyuk said, handing him the box.  
"T-thanks! This really wasn't necessary Minhyuk." Jooheon said, looking at him guilty. 

"It's cool, let me know when you wanna hang out." Minhyuk said, waving at Jooheon before leaving.  
He felt awful, was he too clingy. 

He walked off, thinking about what he was going to do with all the dumplings he'd bought.  
Maybe Kihyun would want some.  
_______

It was a week later that Minhyuk decided he'd go meet Jooheon again.  
The other had sent him fleeting excuses for not wanting to hangout, and Minhyuk finally decided he'd had enough.  
He felt hurt that his friend didn't want to meet him anymore, but he was also concerned if everything was okay. So he decided to drop in. 

Minhyuk rang the doorbell, waiting for Jooheon to open. But was surprised when a shorter guy with sharp eyes opened instead.  
"Um… hey, is Jooheon there?" Minhyuk asked, trying to recall if he'd met the guy before. 

"Uh… yeah, who are you?" The guy asked, arching an eyebrow.  
Minhyuk felt a little taken aback but continued, "I uh.. Am a friend? Can you call Jooheon."

"Kay dude, why do you sound confused. Come in"  
He said, a small smile on his face.  
Minhyuk felt more confused.  
Who was this guy who he'd never seen or heard of before? And why was he acting weird? 

"Joo's inside, please go ahead." The guy said, moving towards the kitchen. 

"Oh, do you want some chocolates? Joo wanted to finish these fast." He offered Minhyuk a fancy looking box of chocolates that was half empty. His chest got tight. It was the same box he'd given Jooheon.  
"I don't know why he doesn't want it, these are awesome!" The guy said, popping two into his mouth.  
"What's your name? I'm Changkyun." He said, still holding the box open for minhyuk to take a piece.  
Minhyuk picked a white chocolate piece, chewing on it. He felt embarrassed.  
"I'm Minhyuk." He said, popping the rest of the chocolate into his mouth.  
He saw Changkyun's eyes widen, and knew at that moment that he knew these chocolates were a gift from him. 

"He's inside you said?" Minhyuk asked.  
"Yeah." Changkyun said, clearing his throat. " The bedroom."  
Minhyuk's heart beat fast, all kinds of emotions running through him. 

He entered the room to find Jooheon leaning against the bed frame, a game control in his hand.  
Minhyuk felt another pang through his chest, it used to be them gaming all the time, now Jooheon only wanted to avoid him.  
Still he didn't want to assume things, he still had hope.  
"Hey, you didn't get back to me.. So I decided to come over." He said to a surprised looking Jooheon.  
"Uh… yeah… I was busy… " Jooheon replied, clearly making excuses, his ears turned red again.  
"You didn't need to come all the way, we could have met elsewhere."  
Minhyuk again felt embarrassed, why was Jooheon treating him like this. 

"I-is something wrong?" Minhyuk asked, not being able to stop himself.  
"Uh.. What do you mean?" Jooheon said, not looking at him..  
"I don't know, your being weird, like you're avoiding me or something" Minhyuk said. He Felt his eyes burn a bit, and throat tighten up. 

"Uh.. It's not like that at all. You know I've been busy minhyuk." Jooheon said.  
He then got up from the bed,  
"You should leave now, I need to get ready, I have to go out soon. I'll call you okay."  
"Jooheon! Why are you being like this? Was it because of what happened?" Minhyuk asked before he could think twice.  
There was silence.  
"Minhyuk I don't know what your talking about, there's nothing between us." Jooheon said, and just like that Minhyuk's heart shattered.  
All the nerves, the doubts, everything crashed down on him.  
"W-what are you saying? " Minhyuk said, feeling hurt.  
"I think we shouldn't meet for a while. Plus Minhyuk… I have a boyfriend now." Jooheon looked at Minhyuk.  
" I just didn't know how to tell you… I hope you understand. "  
Minhyuk felt numb.  
He just turned around and walked out.  
He didn't understand.  
He thought they'd connected.  
He thought Jooheon felt the same way. 

He looked at Changkyun on the way out.  
How had he been so stupid.  
He always did this, making a big deal out of little things.  
Minhyuk just…. Didn't understand anymore.  
And with a broken heart he walked out the door.


	2. Kihyun

"Your so stupid!!" Kihyun shouted at Minhyuk in front of the whole class.   
"W-wht?" Minhyuk said.   
"I mean why would you ever think I'd wanna go out with you? " His voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.   
"And anyway… I'm already dating someone." He said.   
Minhyuk felt all kinds of emotions running through him.   
Why would you lead me on like this?  
He thought in his head.   
Minhyuk looked around to see his classmates laughing at him.   
" You must think quite highly of yourself, thinking I'd ever go out with you. I mean, just look at the difference between us. Your clothes are always torn, you always get into trouble. You've almost flunked all your classes. Heck you can't even speak proper English. And don't even get me started on your personality."  
Minhyuk felt choked up.   
He couldn't believe Kihyun was doing this.   
The Kihyun he'd known since they were kids, the Kihyun who'd run to him whenever he felt low.   
The Kihyun who had been his first kiss, the kihyun who had hid with him in the treehouse, when minhyuk had been scared of his father beating him.   
Sweet and caring Kihyun.   
His Kihyun.   
But the person shouting away at him was someone else. And he was too shocked to even think of something to respond with. 

"You're a creep Minhyuk, I know what you did. I know what a pervert you are." Kihyun spoke.   
"You were saying on me weren't you, hiding outside my house, looking at me changing clothes and getting ready for bed. A total creep!"

Minhyuk just stared back, shocked!   
He was outside the house, watching kihyun. But he wasn't doing it for the things Kihyun implied.   
He did it because he was supposed to meet Kihyun after dinner. He was waiting at their spot.   
But Kihyun never showed up. It's like he forgot that they became friends again once the sun went down.   
Their different worlds ceased to exist. They went back to being close and caring. 

But Minhyuk felt it going to far. Kihyun was saying things he wouldn't be able to take back. 

"You know, I don't even know why we used to hangout. I despise the likes of you Minhyuk. Pretending to be angry at the world and crying about not getting the right cards dealt to you. But the truth is, you're sad and lonely and can't accept yourself for who you are. And so you pretend to be someone else. And I hate that… I hate you."

Kihyun was looking right into his eyes as he said this.   
And minhyuk felt each word seep into him.   
They were out, all his insecurities and drake thoughts, that he'd told Kihyun at a weak moment, all had been thrown in his face. Broadcasted for the world to see.   
But it didn't matter to him as much as hearing Kihyun say he hated him. 

"Are you done? " Minhyuk asked, holding his emotions in check.   
Something seemed to flicker in Kihyun's eyes.   
He took a step back, regret filling his features.   
But Minhyuk didn't get to see that, he was already walking away.   
______

Behind the school building, where minhyuk went to hide whenever he wanted to escape things, Kihyun stood looking at the cigarette butts thrown to the ground.   
Minhyuk wasn't there though.   
He couldn't find Minhyuk anywhere.   
His best friend was gone,   
and it was his fault.   
______

Minhyuk hugged the backpack. He needed to leave. His heart clenching as he still recalled the whole thing that happened at school.   
And the worst part was he didn't even know why Kihyun had said or done all that. 

His home situation was bad, school was worse. The only thing that saved him was Kihyun, but even he had turned his back on him.   
So Minhyuk was gonna go, leave this place, go and find somewhere he could be happy truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think might happen later.   
> Also if you wanna discuss with me about the shit out write..


	3. Hoseok

Hoseok's POV

He sat across from me, hands crossed on his lap. His eyes downcast as he waited for me to speak.   
I couldn't believe that the man I was so much in love with just two days ago had turned out to be this person.

“It was all a lie.” I spoke the first few words.   
I saw him flinch at my harsh tone. Good, he deserved it. He was a horrible human.

“I made a mistake by letting you into my life. And ever since you came into it, it's been disaster after disaster!” I said my voice becoming louder.  
“I can't believe you managed to get away with this for so long! I hate you… I hate that you've put so much negativity in my life. I hate that I ever felt anything for you. You turned out to be exactly as everyone said, and I should have listened to them.  
Running to whoever has the money like the slut you are …”

He looked like a kicked puppy at this point, and it hurt to say the things I had said. But i was done with overlooking the lies.  
He had been cheating on me, with someone better looking and wealthier.

“Don't even pretend like this is hard, you've been lying about everything!   
I hate you Minhyuk!   
Go and don't ever show your face…”

After letting it all out I finally took a breath, hoping to feel lighter. But when Minhyuk looked up, his eyes were filled to the bring and he had a clenched jaw.

“You've said what you needed to say?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“ Not quite” I said  
I took out the ring he'd given to me from my pocket, and heard him gasp.   
“I don't want this anymore, it's probably fake too, just like everything else you've told me.”

When I looked up I saw Minhyuk looking at me with a pained expression.   
“You know, you never even asked me for an explanation….”

“I don't need one, I saw what I saw.” I said, holding onto my emotions.

Minhyuk's tears had now started falling.  
He stared at me, his eyes looking into mine, and it made me uncomfortable, like he was trying to be honest about something.  
“Never thought I'd see this day.” He said in a quiet voice. He looked at the ring, then at me.

“I've never lied about loving you… but I don't think it matters anymore. As for the ring, Please keep it, I gave it to you.”

I was taken aback by his tone and just sat watching him get up and leave.  
Even though I had thought I would feel better, somehow it felt like something had gone wrong.  
****

Minhyuk's POV

I couldn't have ever imagined that things would turn out this way.   
I did what I had to do for Hoseok's safety, but I never thought that he would react even without hearing me out.   
It hurt to even think of the things he'd said to me.   
I couldn't even think of being with someone else, let alone leaving him for someone else!   
What he had seen was totally a misunderstanding, but he didn't even ask me… he didn't even want to know.   
Here I was thinking he'd understand how awful I was feeling after everything that happened, after that guy put his hands on me, after I was molested and then kicked out of my job, but Hoseok didn't even give me a chance to explain, instead he called me a slut.   
Drops fell from my eyes as I sat on the bus back home. 

There was one good thing in my life, ever since I came to this big town, hoping to make something of myself. But no, I didn't deserve it, I will never deserve it.   
People like Hoseok and I don't belong in the same world. Where he is the son of a rich man, ready to take over the entire company, I am but a small town man, trying to get by my life without making too many mistakes.   
I was caught up in a dream for a while, thinking maybe things might turn out okay. Maybe a person like Hoseok- brilliant, beautiful, smart and caring- could want to be with me.   
But all this time he'd been doubting me, he'd had been questioning my love. Because in his eyes, someone like me could only want him for his money and status. Because in his eyes I was a gold digging slut.   
That's why I had a rule, to not dream too big, and protect myself. But I dared to let my guard down.   
And just like mom said, don't let expectations get you high. Because it always leads to disappointment, and falling from that height will definitely destroy you. 

So carrying a broken heart and a shattered confidence, it was time for me to return to my rightful place.   
It was time to wake up for real.


	4. Hyungwon

Minhyuk watched Hyungwon walk along with a group of friends.  
He felt envy course through him.  
He used to be a part of that group too. It's really funny how so much changed in the two years he'd been in this college.  
Minhyuk had known Hyungwon from school and they used to be pretty close as friends, but it had never been just friendship from his side, he'd had other feelings towards the younger. 

He had been harbouring these feelings for years. And had somehow convinced himself that Hyungwon had also found something special in what the had.  
But it had always just been sex.  
Minhyuk was nothing more. 

He still remembered the day Hyungwon had broken the illusion Minhyuk had formed. 

"Why do you always ask me to stay… you know that's not how this works right? " Hyungwon had said, his tone annoyed and a little harsh.  
"W-what do you mean? " Minhyuk asked, dreading what he was going to hear. His insecurities taking the best of him.  
"We're just fucking, it's not like we'd wanna spend time together otherwise right. " Hyungwon scoffed, putting on his pants. 

His statement was met by silence and Hyungwon looked back at Minhyuk…  
His expression gave everything away. 

"Oh god… Minhyuk please tell me you didn't… "  
Hyungwon said, a look of dread and annoyance on his face. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 

"Would it be that bad if I said I had started to catch feelings? " Minhyuk said, his voice quivering a bit, his heart was hurting so bad.  
He'd given everything to Hyungwon, opened himself bare for the other to look at all his wounds, all his broken pieces, all his innocence. 

"No no no no no, you take that back Minhyuk. Don't you dare make me feel like the bad guy here because I don't feel the same way about you. You know I don't do feelings!! " Hyungwon said. He looked at Minhyuk, who looked like he was about to cry. He sighed. 

"Why is it so repulsive for you to think of being with me. Would it be that difficult. We already enjoy each other's company! " Minhyuk said. "Hyungwon, why don't you just try once? "  
Minhyuk's voice sounded like pleading.  
Hyungwon was panicking.  
So was Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk looked at the conflict within Hyungwon reflect on his face.  
He also saw the moment Hyungwon made a decision, and braced himself for the words. 

"You knew! You knew I didn't want feelings, but you had to go ruin it didn't you? Why couldn't you have shut up and just let me continue to fuck you? This is awesome! You've just dug a grave for yourself you know. Don't think I'm going to come back to you after this. I don't have to sit around to make sure your not hurt. Your feelings are totally on you. I never asked for any of this and Minhyuk honestly, I will never want it. "

Saying that Hyungwon walked out, having torn open Minhyuk's heart to shreds.  
Minhyuk had spent the rest of the night crying, and feeling numbness. 

They had never talked after that, and because of how awkward things were Minhyuk had eventually distanced himself from their other friends.  
After all it was his fault. He had ruined everything like he always did. 

So he looked wistfully as his eyes met with Hyungwon for the briefest moments.  
Hyungwon then moved to pull Hoseok against him - the latest addition to their group, someone Minhyuk thought was a replacement for himself - kissing his cheek gently.  
Hoseok's face turned red, making those around them chuckle at the two.  
Minhyuk's heart clenched.  
Guess Hyungwon had found his feelings for Hoseok fairly easily. Something he hadn't been able to return to Minhyuk even after months of beings together.  
But Minhyuk honestly understood, after all how could he even compare himself to that gorgeous man. Hoseok was kind, handsome, strong and a genuinely good person.  
Minhyuk had never been enough, never been worth it. 

So he just watched from afar, feeling envy grip at him.  
And once he was done suffering for being so utterly disgusting, he turned around and walked away.  
He didn't deserve to be happy, he didn't deserve to have people to care for him.  
Because he always ruined other people's fun. 

So just like he should, he walked over to his next class. 

Anyways, it was a few months till graduation, then at least he wouldn't have to see them all the time.


	5. Changkyun

Minhyuk hated Saturdays.   
Because Saturdays used to be his time with Changkyun, gaming or watching movies.   
But Now, Changkyun would always have his girlfriend over, he had no more time for Minhyuk anymore.   
And what was worse, was that Minhyuk was in love with Changkyun for the past two years. 

So when Minhyuk was on his way back home and got a panicked call from Changkyun, asking him to come to the hospital. 

"Hyung! Hyung… it's Seoyeon, she's… she's not gonna make it… " Changkyun sounded lost and distraught.   
Minhyuk didn't have to be asked twice, he rushed over as soon as he could. 

Walking towards the OT he saw a disheveled looking Changkyun standing against the wall. He looked awful. 

"Kyun!" Minhyuk called him, the younger looked over, his eyes immediately becoming watery.

He cried then, clutching onto his hyungs shirt. He cried his heart out and Minhyuk felt his heart shatter for his friend and the person he loved. 

It felt like house when Changkyun had finally calmed down enough to walk rationally. 

"They said that the recent injury has caused her already fragile immune system to deteriorate, she might not make it at all." He said with tears brimming in his eyes.   
"They aren't able to get a new heart in time, and every hour she's just growing weaker hyung! "  
He sobbed a bit too the end.   
"I know we've been preparing for this, but I don't know how id be able to live without her. " He started sobbing again. 

Seeing his friend in this pain made Minhyuk's heart aches too. But at the same time he didn't know what to do about it.   
Seoyeon had been Ill for a few years now. They had to face this reality.   
"Changkyun… you have to be strong for her sake now, you need to be there beside her during the last days. She needs you to be strong for her." Minhyuk felt his heart clench at the pained expression of his friend.   
Seoyeon and him had never gotten along with each other, but he never wanted to see his friend hurt.   
A few beats later changkyun looked up at Minhyuk. 

"Hyung! You have to find a way to help her! Please! " His eyes were desperate, tearing up again.   
"Please help me save her! " He clutched at Minhyuk, "I can't survive without her. If… if she dies, then I will follow her! " 

Minhyuk's heart stopped when he heard Changkyun speaking.   
"No kyun! What are you even saying! Think rationally!! Think of everyone you're gonna leave behind." Minhyuk said.   
"There's no one hyung, no one else I care about anymore! Without her there's no one I need in my life." Changkyun said, his words stinging.   
"Changkyun! You know that's not true! You can't just leave everyone behind! What about our friends? What about your parents? What about… me? " Minhyuk said.   
Changkyun knew he loved him, and Minhyuk couldn't bare to even think about Changkyun dying. 

Changkyun stopped crying for a while.   
"What about you hyung? " Changkyun said looking up at Minhyuk, his eyes went glassy.   
"You know I don't love you like that! What did you think would happen hyung? That we'd fall in love, that I'd replace her with you? That we'd live happily ever after?" Changkyun said, raising his voice.   
"You've been looking at this whole thing as an opportunity haven't you? God! I've been so stupid, runniyto you for comfort, and you've just taken advantage! "

"No… Changkyun, you've got it all wrong! "

"Don't give me that bull shit hyung! If you really cared about me you would help me! "

"And what do you think I will be able to do? How would I help?"

"I don't know!! All I know is hyung, I'd rather have her here beside me than you. I'd rather die with her, than live with you."

His words tore open Minhyuk's heart.   
He saw the hate in Changkyuns eyes, and even though he knew Changkyun was in pain, Minhyuk believed every word he said. 

"Just leave hyung! I can't bare to even look at you right now… "

"But Kyun!...." Minhyuk tried, but his was voice barely audible. 

Changkyun had already walked back into the waiting room leaving Minhyuk standing in the lobby, feeling numb. 

***

Two hours later, Minhyuk looked across the Hall as the doctor gave Changkyun the good news.   
Seoyeon was gonna get a new heart soon. 

Changkyun broke down in tears of relief and joy. 

The phone rang beside Minhyuk, he picked it up greeting the caller. 

"Yes, yes I want to transfer all my funds to that account. Yes, yes. Thank you." Minhyuk said. 

He sent a quick text to his parents. He didn't think they'd bother picking up his call. They haven't contacted him for three years, ever since he'd come out as gay. 

Minhyuk turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled sadly, he'd had prospects and loved his job. But he loved changkyun much more.   
So he decided to give his heart away. 

The doctor walked into the room. 

"Minhyuk-ssi" He said, "we are ready to begin the procedure, I need you to sign some documents first. " He smiled sadly, indicating Minhyuk to follow him. 

"Yes…. Yes. Uh.. Doctor? Could you do me a favor? " He asked, walking towards the doctor.   
He handed the man a few envelopes. "Could you maybe post these for me?" 

"Yes yes, of course. " Taking the stack he motioned for Minhyuk to follow him. 

Minhyuk turned around to look at Changkyun one last time. He saw the other trying to call someone, pulling out his vibrating phone he smiled at the id.   
Acute photo a Changkyun was on the screen. 

A teardrop fell on the screen as it switched off. 

"I love you Changkyun. I will always do. " Minhyuk whispered before walking in the direction the doctor had gone.   
****

Changkyun was finally walking down the hallway on his way back home.   
Seoyeon's surgery had been a success. Shed gotten a heart from an anonymous donor at the last moment.   
Wanting to share the happy news with his friend and wanting to apologize to his hyung, changkyun kept trying to call Minhyuk, but the older wasn't picking up. His phone was switched off. 

He was reaching the lift when he heard the nurses talking. 

"That man insisted on it being his heart! He was healthy too, no ailments or nothing. He was very good looking too, but he was willing to die for that girl. Said he had already given his heart away to his love and that it wasn't his anymore." She sighed.   
Changkyun felt his breath catch, could they be talking about… 

"He must have loved her a lot, but isn't she with that other guy who was waiting in the lobby for her, the one who was crying a lot? So it was a love triangle? I feel so bad for him. "

"Yes, but after we have him the sedative, he kept whispering " I will always love you" for a while, his feelings were very pure."  
They both stopped talking for a while.   
Changkyun didn't realize he was holding his breath.   
He kept telling himself. That this was someone else they were speaking about. 

He was about to leave when he heard the nurse asking.   
"What was his name again? "

"Minhyuk.. Lee minhyuk. " The other replied.   
"He was too young…"

Changkyun's heart stopped. 

He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to…


	6. Shownu

Shownu sat at his desk, gazing at the new pretty intern in the office.   
Gosh! He was so pretty, his smile alone made shownu's mind go all fuzzy.   
It was no secret to himself, he wanted the other.   
But some things were not meant to be, some things were out of the rules, out of bounds. 

Looking at the intern's confused pout hyunwoo once again wondered how soft the others lips would feel against his. 

He had never been one to follow the rules, and moreover he always got what he wanted. 

*****  
The cars windows had gotten fogged up and shownu was currently enjoying the post sex bliss.   
He ran his hands over the soft skin on Minhyuk's back, kissing his shoulder gently.   
Minhyuk sat straddled across his lap, laying his head on shownu's shoulder, it felt amazing to hold him close after being intimate. 

But everything good ends, and hyunwoo couldn't leg his feelings get ahead of him. 

"I think it's time to leave. They will be waiting for us. " Hyunwoo told minhyuk patting his ass cheek, prompting him to get up. 

"Ugh… do we need to go back? I mean, you can always come over to my place. " Minhyuk said, his voice was extra husky after moaning so much. Showny relished it, but didn't show it. 

"Nah, I'd rather go in and have some free drinks. Plus, what would we do at your place, I already fucked you." Shownu said turning around. 

He started walking back to the party, not waiting for minhyuk to join him. 

Being cold was the only way to not get attached. 

He didn't notice how hurt flashed across minhyuk's face, how he looked down as he quickly pulled up his pants, embarrassment and shame flooding his emotions.   
Minhyuk realized then, that he was just a fuck toy.   
****

He was kneeling in front of shownu, sucking his dick and as much as Minhyuk hated it, he lived it too.   
You see, while minhyuk loathed himself after every time the got involved sexually, he loved the high he felt while shownu held him.   
He moaned in pleasure when shownu called him his sexy slut. He loved it when shownu was rough with him, because he'd hold minhyuk after words, kiss him, make him feel loved.   
But after things calmed down he always zipped up and left, leaving minhyuk to clean up.   
And hate himself a little more. 

When minhyuk was washing up after sucking the life out of Shownu, with the latter long gone from the loo, minhyuk heard two voices. 

"So… this new intern, shownu seems very interested in him… " A young male voice said. 

Minhyuk quickly walked into a cubicle, not wanting to be seen in his disheveled state. 

"Yeah… interested in screwing him that is" another deep and older voice replied, laughing at the end. 

Something pinched inside minhyuk's chest but he kept listening. 

"You think Shownu might be interested in more than screwing this Minhyuk guy? "

"I doubt so, and anyway he told me himself that minhyuk was a great fuck, but he wouldn't want to hang out with him."

"Seriously? "   
"Yeah, he said, I'd fuck him, but I wouldn't stay for breakfast. Apparently minhyuk is a slut for dick. "  
The man said and sniggered. 

"I bet that's how he got the job too, I've never seen wonho take an intern under him, bet he sucked up to someone… if you know what I mean…. "

"Yeah, with that pretty face and those fuckable lips, anyone would do favours for him…. "

The voices trailed away, laughing at his expense. 

Minhyuk's heart throbbed. 

Is this how Shownu felt too? 

He sat on the toilet seat, wiping away at his tears, but the didn't seem to stop. 

He'd worked so hard to get this opportunity. Was hoping to get a permanent job here too, but if this was how people would talk and think of him he didn't want any part of it. 

What was he doing…. 

Minhyuk cried for real then, letting out all the frustration and hurt he'd been feeling.   
****

Hyunwoo walked out of his cabin to check on minhyuk, but the younger hadn't come in again today.   
He walked over to his colleagues office, knocking on the open door.   
Wonho looked up and smiled. 

"Hey Shownu, what brings you across the Hall? "

"Uh.. Nothing really, just wanted to know where Minhyuk wad." He said a little awkwardly.   
"Oh… didn't you know? He left the day before, said he wasn't comfortable working here anymore, something about wanting to explore more."

"Ah… no he didn't actually. "

"I see, well i hope he does well, he was really very good at his job, I was planning to ask management to hire him. He managed to make three pitches while he was an intern here!"

"Really? Wow, I didn't know… "

"Oh? I thought you guys were close… he's so easy to open up to, and he talks a lot! "

"Ah… does he? he was mostly quiet around me. " Shownu wondered why minhyuk never talked to him much.   
Then he realized, he'd not given the younger many chances to converse with him. He'd turned down every single invite to dinner or coffee, refusing to hang out. 

"That's weird, he talked about you quite a bit. He is one observant fucker you know, feels like he catalogues everything in his head for later. I never had to remind him of anything. "

"Ah… I see. " Shownu looked down feeling bad.   
He'd spent so much time with Minhyuk, yet he hardly knew anything about him. 

He smiled at wonho, saying bye as he headed over to his own cabin. 

Minhyuk hadn't even said bye. 

He'd just left. 

He felt hurt, did the other not care at all. 

But sitting at his desk shownu realized, he probably hurt minhyuk the same way every time he'd left, if not more. 

And he hated it.


End file.
